A Stranger is Dying Somewhere
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: "Dear God, I'm really sorry that I was ever born. Dear God, I'm really sorry that I am still alive. It's sad, isn't it?" - Dark Pit and how the death of others does (not) affect him. Based upon the Vocaloid song.


I wake up, eyelids heavy, body refusing to cooperate with me. The sun fucks with me, shining its cheerful rays directly into my blood-red eyes. My feathers are everywhere, my room is small, and I somehow live to experience another crappy day. Damnit, me, I'm sorry I'm still here for a little while longer. Seems like the world isn't done with me just yet.

(It is for some others, however. Lucky them.)

I sit up, blinking until my eyes can process my surroundings. My brain takes a little longer, and I just sit and sit and sit until everything becomes functional. There's nothing to do but to remain at home today. Nothing to do but bathe in self-loathing and isolating cynicism. Ya know, the usual routine planned carefully by me, Dark Pit.

It's sad, isn't it? (Very, truly, sad).

I look out the window, noting the sky was an unusual bright blue. Ah, so, so blue. I'm not sure if I should find it amazing. Should I? Should I find _anything_ of _everything_ amazing? I don't even know; it's just me, some random dark angel rambling on about this and that. It seems like a perfect day to live, die, laugh, cry. Whatever you choose.

Choose wisely, though.

I remain in this small room, not even bothering to move from the corner I isolate myself in (though I am completely alone). I grab the remote and turn the TV on, deciding to waste my life away on something that is completely meaningless to me. I admit, it's a great way to stay connected to the rest of the world.

So meaningless.

It's sad, isn't it?

I flip through the channels. Boring this, boring that. Crude humor for the unwashed masses. Ear-grating music. Faux reality shows. I decide to stop on the news channel, somewhat listening to a Hylian weatherwoman exclaim the obvious. I would say that there is better things I can be doing with my life right now, but that would be a lie. A very terrible, transparent lie.

There's so much time in the world. So very much. Here I am, wasting it all to the point where it feels like I've no time at all to do anything. I don't even feel like loathing myself, because there's no time for it. My time is being devoted to something indescribable. Yay.

The lady with a fake smile describing how the sun is so happy today is abruptly cut of by this seemingly-important announcement. I listen (whole-heartedly, this time) as they tell the sad tale of how someone has died, never to see the unusually blue sky every again. They show a woman with blonde hair and pink dress that is nearly dyed crimson. It's quite graphic, I assure you. Very edgy of the news to show it on TV.

I don't know the woman at all. She looks like a princess, and died like one, too. I can imagine the people that was close to her must be in serious mourning right now. Even people that were not aware of her existence must be dishing out the obligatory empathy. It is what the world does, no matter if you are Hylian, Hom, or an angel.

I couldn't care less.

This stranger has died. Another stranger is in the midst of dying somewhere. Soon, my strangers will die somewhere, elsewhere. Their happy lives will turn into sad ones, and I'm really sorry that, somehow, I get to remain living happily.

 _A stranger is dying somewhere, though it has nothing to do with me..._

 _(Why would their death pertain to me?)_

 _A stranger is dying somewhere, though I am not sad about it at all..._

 _(Why should I be?)_

Ah, as far as I'm concerned, Pit-stain, Rosalina, Reflet, and Palutena are all still breathing, actually enjoying whatever they are doing. They are still here, so it's alright. If you are not here, then it is still alright.

(It's very, very alright.)

 _ **When someone important to me dies, I won't forget it for the rest of my life.**_

 _ **If someone I don't know dies, I'll forget them right away.**_

 _It's sad, isn't it?_

* * *

 **So, Mika here with a depressing oneshot. Uh, it's based upon the Vocaloid song _A Stranger is Dying Somewhere_ by Nashimoto-P. I incorporated the English-translated lyrics into the story. The song is really profound and makes people think about certain things. A lot of the songs Nashimoto makes points out the darker things in life, the things we don't want to think about. It's all so cynical, and cynicism is something I specialize in. I hope no one was offended by the bluntness of the story.**

 **So yeah, I hope you enjoyed _A Stranger is Dying Somewhere_. Tell me if you loved (or hated) it, and go listen to the song. It's really good.**


End file.
